


Being a Jaeger Pilot Is Amazing

by brawltogethernow



Series: stuff I wrote for 3SF [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, people who should probably not have such high-risk jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawltogethernow/pseuds/brawltogethernow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate, Clint, Jaeger. Yes? Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being a Jaeger Pilot Is Amazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).



> Originally for the prompt '[Pacific Rim/any -- any -- giant robots punching giant monsters in the face](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3988707#cmt3988707)'.

"Aw, Kaiju," says Clint, and the rig explodes in his face.  
  
"I've got this!" he says, swatting at it, even though Kate is in his head and can literally experience that his ears have gone out, and also that his mouth still tastes like coffee from this morning. And they can both tell that it's a bad thing when a Kaiju claw shears through the face of your Jaeger, and that pretty much the only thing they can do at this range is _stab_ the Kaiju with the zappy energy arrow in Violet Archer's bow, and -- oh hey, good plan.

**Author's Note:**

> The bow is essentially just the Kree energy bow Kate had in _Young Avengers_ v.2, by the way. Only it's enormous.


End file.
